A New Espada is born
by Gabriella Silverwood
Summary: Ichigo is captured by Aizen and turned into an Arrancar under Aizen's control. Then, Aizen orders him to wreck havoc in Soul Society while he prepares to ascend Heaven. What will Soul Society and Ichigo's friends do? Will Kurosaki Ichigo be gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**In Las Noches: **_

Ulquiorra bowed respectfully before their great leader.

" You summoned me, Aizen-sama? "

" Yes, I want you to go to the real world and capture shinigami representative Kurosaki Ichigo. Use whatever means necessary but bring him back to me alive. Understand? "

" Hai Aizen-sama "

" Do not fail me, Ulquiorra "

Ulquirrora stood up and gave a deep bow. Then, he opened a portal to the real world. But deep down, he was confused. Why did Aizen-sama want with a piece of useless trash like him? Sure, the boy had attained some sort of new power, but at the moment it couldn't even lay a scratch on him, Espada number 4, so why?

Pushing his thoughts aside, the Arrancar stepped out of the portal into the real world. Then, he began searching for the boy's monster of a reiatsu.

_bleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleach_

_**In the real world:**_

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and the others were busy fighting the Arrancars. Ichigo taking on the teal haired Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjacks of course.

Ichigo was losing. He was bloodied all over. A deep gash ran all the way from his left shoulder to his right hip. His shinigami uniform was shredded to pieces, a token from Grimmjow's Cero, which he had fired a few minutes ago. Ichigo's vision was blurring and his strength was fading, probably as a result of the overwhelming loss of blood. But nevertheless, he bit back his pain, determined to continue the fight. Meanwhile, his opponent was barely scratched, aside from a small cut on his forehead where blood was trickling down his face.

" Dammit !! I will not lose !! " Ichigo cursed.

" Ha !!! Give it up shinigami! Your pathetic little bankai wasn't able to do shit to me ! It's over !! " With that, Grimmjow raised his sword, preparing to deal the final blow.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra appeared and blocked Griimmjow's sword.

" Ulquirrora ! What are you doing here you bastard !! " Ichigo shouted.

" Kurosaki Ichigo. You are to come with me to Las Noches now. Aizen-sama wishes of your presence. " Ulquirrora atated emotionlessly.

" Bastard !!! There's no way in hell I'm gonna follow you to your shithole to meet that traitorous son of a bitch !! So you can take you and your fucking ass home, and tell that sorry dipshit that I ain't going nowhere !!! " Ichigo spat vehemently.

Ulquiorra gritted his teeth in anger. How dare that worthless trash insult their noble Aizen-sama?!

He disappeared, then reappeared behind Ichigo.

" Unfortunately, I can't take no for an answer, "

With that, he dealt the orange haired shinigami a swift blow on his head. Ichigo doubled over in pain, then finally blacked out.

" Mission accomplished. Grimmjow, we're going back. You carry him, " Ulquiorra ordered.

" Stupid Aizen bastard !! Can't I even enjoy my fight without him or Tousen bitch or Gin creep always ruining it for me ?! " Grimmjow thought maliciously.

However, as Ulquioora was higher in ranks, and much much stronger than him, he dared not disobey. He did as he was told and carried the shinigami on his back. After that he followed Ulquiorra through the portal back to Hueco Mundo.

Renji and Rukia noticed as all the Arrancars retreated.

" Ichigo !!! " They both yelled.

" Kuso!! What the hell do they want to do with Ichigo!!! " Rengi screamed in frustruation and kicked the wall.

" Ichigo! What are we gonna do ? " Rukia said.

" We must report this matter back to Soul Society at once. Then we will take further actions. " Hitsugaya taichou said.

" Hai taichou " Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika all said in unison and immediately headed for Soul Society.

" Kurosaki-kun…. Please be safe…" Orhime prayed as tears streamed freely down her cheeks. It broke her heart to see the man she had loved all her life taken away, and whisked off to one of the most dangerous places of all.

" Inoue-san, we must not give up too….Let's go discuss with Urahara-san on what to do….Don't worry….Kurosaki is a strong fighter….He will live……" Ishida reassured Orhime.

" Yes don't worry too much " Chad added.

With that, orihime, Ishida and Chad went off to Urahara 's shop.

_bleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleach_

Yay!!! My very first chapter of my very first fanfiction !!! Please read and review!!! You can also make some suggestions!!! I will be very happy if you will take some of ur time off to do that :) Tks!!! I will update asap!!

Cheers,

Gabriella


	2. Chapter 2

_**In Las Noches:**_

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked in, with Ichigo slumped over Grimmjow's shoulder.

" Aizen-sama, I have brought him as you requested " Ulquiorra knelt before their great leader.

" Well done Ulquiorra " Aizen commented.

" Hey I helped too I was the one who fought him! " Grimmjow piped in indignantly.

" With all the blood gushing down your forehead like a river, who couldn't tell you fought him " Aizen said sarcastically.

That clammed Grimmjow up._ Fucking asshole,_ he thought.

" Lock him away for now. I shall need him later on. But don't hurt him too much. After all, he is my little prince " Aizen ordered.

_Prince?_ Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both looked around the room but didn't see anybody else. So they confirmed that the ' prince ' Aizen was referring to was the orange-haired shinigami representative.

_Honestly, a prince?_

_He looked more like the Prince's servant._

However, both Arrancars knew better than to question the authority of their so they shrugged the matter off.

Ulquiorra turned to face Grimmjow.

" What ?! "

Ulquiorra blinked.

" Oh no!! No no no !!! As if I'm gonna carry him again !! HELL NOT ! What do you take me for, some stupid slave carrying a sack of potatoes ?! "

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. There was a dangerous glint to it.

Grimmjow seemed to have noticed the sudden change in tension for he said " Che, whatever " and grudgingly obeyed, taking Ichigo upon his shoulders once more.

bleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleach

_**Meanwhile, in Soul Society, there was a meeting. **_

" Hai, 10th division captain reporting. Several Arrancars, Espada to be more accurate, opened a portal to the real world and started causing chaos in Karakura Town. Madarame, Ayasegawa, Kuchiki, Abarai, Matsumoto, Kurosaki and myself engaged in battle with them. After a while, the Arrancars retreated.

However, Espada 4, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Esapada 6, Grimmjow Jaggerjacks both have captured shinigami representative Kurosaki Ichigo and have taken him back to Hueco Mundo " Hitsugaya said in a serious tone.

" Nani ?! Kurosaki Ichigo have been captured?! " Yammamoto's voice boomed over the noisy babble that broke out.

" Hai, apparently Aizen's motives on Kurosaki Ichigo is still yet to be known " Hitsugaya replied in a somewhat worried manner.

" Stupid morons!!! Of course it's gotta be his battle power….Look idiots, he defeated me and pretty boy Kuchiki there as well ( At this point, Byakuya twitched ) you know!! That kid's reiatsu is so huge to the extent that it is frightening " 11th division captain Zaraki Kenpachi raised his voice.

" His reiatsu is even larger than mine, and none of you weaklings here has never even felt the wrath of my reiatsu at full strength ! " he sneered.

" Yes, and once he knocked out three lieutenants in a blink without even using his zanpaktou " 4th division captain Unohana Retsu chipped in.

" He achieved bankai in just three days " Renji added.

" And he saved me by stopping Soukyoku and destroying the scaffold, both known to contain powers equal to one million zanpaktous " Rukia pitched in.

_In a hollow world like Hueco Mundo , no matter how large the reiatsu, only those who have shinigami blood can contain the reiatsu in their bodies and not fade away from existence._

_Kurosaki Ichigo is just a normal human being. For crying out loud, the boy is just a shinigami representative! Why would Aizen go through so much trouble just for him? He doesn't even have an ounce of shinigami blood in the family…. _Yammamoto wondered aloud.

Unless….

" Yup you're partially correct "

All heads turned to the new figure that had appeared in the doorway. He was wearing shinigami robes and had a captain's white haori slung over his shoulder.

" Why hello old man. Ya missed me ? "

bleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleach

Yay chapter 2 up ! Next chapter im gonna erase Ichigo's memories so can you all please vote in your review whether I should change Ichigo's name or not...Plz suggest some names also...how bout Senya?

Its my first time writing stories so please help me! Arigatou minna !!!

Gabriella


	3. Chapter 3

" _Yup you're partially correct " _

_All heads turned to the new figure that had appeared in the doorway. He was wearing shinigami robes and had a captain's white haori slung over his shoulder._

" _Why hello old man. Ya missed me ? "_

" Kurosaki Isshin ! Captain of the lost 14th division, Kurosaki Isshin……mysteriously disappeared centuries ago….believed to have died along with the division in the massive explosion during the Bounto operation…..what are you doing here? " Yammamoto gasped.

Hitsugaya, as analytical as ever, inquired, " Kurosaki Isshin…Hmmm...Kurosaki……Kurosaki Ichigo?…..Are you by any chance related to Kurosaki Ichigo? "

" Wow you caught on fast kid….Impressive….I presume you are from the data gathering 10th division ? " Isshin replied.

" Yes….and it's not kid….Its Hitsugaya taicho " Hitsugaya answered irritably.

" For your information, Hitsugaya **taicho**, " Isshin said emphasizing the last word, " I am Ichigo's father "

Several captains and lieutenants gasped while Yammamoto's eyes widened considerably for an old man.

" Ichigo's father is a captain ? " Renji gaped incredibly.

" No wonder he was able to recover his shinigami powers so fast, " Byakuya said in deep thought.

" Enough with all discussions ! Kurosaki Isshin, what brings you here to Soul Society ? " Yammamoto interrupted.

" Its my son, Ichigo. He's been captured by Aizen ain't he? " When no onr corrected him, Isshin accepted with a heavy heart that he was right. He continued.

" I knew it. That bastard Aizen has been asking Ulquiorra to spy on our household recently...He thinks he's being sneaky ...What does he think I am, a blind old man?

Anyway, it was too late when I went to look for Ichigo. He made the moves sooner than I predicted, although I was slightly surprised that he went through so much trouble just to capture Ichigo….so that means…Aizen has already found out Ichigo's true identity……" Isshin sighed.

" Damn that bastard Urahara. I hired him to protect Ichigo but where was he….the fucking dick was making out with Yoruichi while Ichigo was being kidnapped…." Isshin angrily uttered a string of rude curses.

" What's this about his true identity and why would Kurosaki need protection? " Komamura asked.

Isshin sighed loudly.

" Because….my wife Masaki was a member of the Royal Family. Many years ago, she was assassinated by powerful intruders in Heaven….

In order to protect our son's life, I left Soul Society, took the baby Ichigo and headed down to Earth to live as mortals so that the assasins will not find and kill the last heir to the throne…

Yes…my son Ichigo is the Crown Prince of Heaven " Isshin explained.

Upon hearing that, everyone present at the meeting, including Yamamoto was too shocked to react.

" Kurosaki Ichigo whom I thought was nothing but a mere lowly ryoka…is the Crown Prince ? " a certain Kuchiki heir muttered, too stumped by the piece of news that the boy was actually higher up than him.

" Crown Prince or not….I will fight him in a death match!!! " Zaraki Kenpachi claimed loudly.

Everybody sweatdropped.

" Seriously Zaraki, get a life…. " Isane said.

" Icchi-chan's a prince? Ne, ne Ken-chan…I wanna be the princess can I can I? " Yachiru chirped.

" ooooh…. I wanna marry Ichigo….then I will be the queen of heaven…..hahaha…no more paperwork….no more stupid meetings…. Hahaha I will finally be able to enjoy life….i will sit around doing nothing all day….there will be many maids at my beck and call…i will drink sake to my heart's content….i will eat expensive food…wear rich clothing… I will…I will… " Matsumoto rambled on and on about her daydream.

Many raised an eyebrow, Isshin being the most obvious one.

" Masumoto…"

" Hai taicho "

" SHUT UP !!!! "

" Ahem ahem " Isshin coughed to gain their attention. Things were seriously getting out of hand.

" Back to business…..Anyway, Aizen should already know this….that's why he went through so much trouble to capture Ichigo….he will probably attempt to awaken Ichigo and get him to open the gateway to Heaven….After taking the throne, he will probably get rid of Ichigo or force Ichigo to be his servant, symbolizing his reign over royalty…" Isshin stated.

" What ?! " all cried out loud.

" Yammaoto sou-taicho…we must send a rescue group to Hueco Mundo at once…we must rescue the Crown Prince… I will mobilize the Shinigami Secret Corps too…" Soi Fon uttered in a state of urgency.

" There's no need for that " Isshin said.

" But why? Are you saying the mission is impossible? " Nanao asked.

" No…Aizen will come to Soul Society…I'm sure of it….Ichigo can only open the gateway to heaven when awakened….usually when he reaches a certain level of maturity, he will be awakened naturally….however, in this case, Aizen needs to go through a process to awaken Ichigo….Ichigo will come to Soul Society as well….but what Aizen orders him to do, I cannot say for sure….though I'm guessing Aizen will already have controlled him and will order him to distract the Gotei 13, so that he can gather the necessary materials " Isshin told them.

" Very well. We shall make the preparations at once. All of you, prepare to defend Soul Society!! Captains, guard the Seireitei library….Lieutenants, get your squads as well and defend the walls….Move NOW ! " Yammoto barked out orders.

" Hai !" all said obediently and hurried off to their respective divisions.

bleach bleach bleach bleach bleach bleach

_**In Las Noches: **_

Ichigo woke up to find himself in a white room. He tried to move, but to no avail. His hands were chained to the ceiling above. The chain pulled at him so tight that his arms were straight and his feet were nearly lifted off the ground, if not for heavy shackles binding his feet to the floor, restricting his movements.

" So you've woken up " an deep voice said.

A brown-haired man dressed in a white overcoat came into view.

" Aizen Sousuke….you bastard….Let me go !! " Ichigo hissed and struggled violently at the chains.

Aizen held out a hand and tilted Ichigo's chin up so that Ichigo was forced to look at him….

" Now now, where are your manners Ichigo….prince or not I can't have you addressing me so rudely can I? " Aizen said, a smirk playing across his face.

" What are you talking about?! Anyway I will address you in any way I like !!! You betrayed Soul Society, which you swore to protect !! I will never respect traitorous son of a bitches like you ….so fuck off !!! " Ichigo spat.

" Ouch. Icchi that was mean. Ya okay Sousuke? " Ichimaru Gin queried, his trademark creepy smile never ceasing to wipe off his face.

_Great. Another traitor to deal with_, Ichigo thought.

" Don't worry, Gin. Very soon, he will be on his knees , saying Aizen-sama and obeying my every command. I will have control over all his powers, which even he have not learnt to control it yet.' Aizen replied, this time grinning in a rather eerie way.

" Ulquiorra, bring it in."

bleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleach

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews ! Sorry if you found this chapter boring...I needed ta explain and set the plot...next chapter will be better okie? Thanks...

by the way, to Hollow-San, thanks for your kind and constructive review!

here is what Hollow-San wote :

**o! update more!  
btw, instead of erasing his memory and changing his name, why not let aizen alter his memory so he belives that souls society betrayed him. that way he would "willingly" go to aizen and serve under him. if he ever finds out that he been tricked, yama-ojisan wont let him back without any punishment cuz he isnt a trusting man (and this would follow aizen's plan) smth like a point of no return i guess.**

This way im happy (cuz ya dun have to change names) you're happy (hopefully) and Aizen-chan is happy XD

I loved this idea very much...however...when Ichigo finds out that Aizen tricked him, even if Ichigo's at the point of no return, I think he will not obey Aizen any more and hurt his friends...after all, Ichigo will protect his nakama and will not hurt others right? and, i already got the story planned out and it's very difficult to change it...i'm so sorry im not gonna use your idea!!! Gomen Hollow-San!!! But I appreciate your kind thought!! Thanks and review some more! Don't angry okie:)

Anyway, see ya all next chapt!

Gab


	4. Chapter 4

_**In Las Noches: **_

" Ulquiorra, bring it in "

Ulquiorra brought in a small rock the size of a palm. The rock was glowing in a most eerie way in Ulquiorra's hand. Ulquiorra handed the rock over to Aizen.

" This is the Shougyoku. It turns Shinigamis into hollows, but only certain **special** shinigamis. I presume you know what I'm talking about, Kurosaki Ichigo? " Aizen told Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. _No, it can't be…The bastard wasn't planning to allow his inner hollow to dominate his body while locking him away deep down in his soul…was he….Fuck….  
_

_No….I won't let it happen….God knows what that inner hollow ass would do…NO! I will struggle to the very end….I WON"T GIVE UP !!!_

Aizen, reading what was on Ichigo's mind, quirked an eyebrow. " Is that so? We shall see about this " and smirked.

First, Aizen began reciting an ancient but powerful spell to seal Ichigo's memories.

" O lord of darkness, incarnation of evil "

_**No….No!..**_

" Mask of flesh and blood I present before you "

**_No don't give up Ichigo….Don't succumb…_**

" Memories of family….SEALED ! "

**_No Ichigo don't give in to him…Close your mind…_**

" Memories of friends…..SEALED ! "

_**Close your mind Ichigo….Block it out….**_

" Memories of love, kindness, compassion…SEALED! "

**_Ichigo was fading…_**

" Being devoid of emotion, you will bow down to your new master"

_**He was clinging on desperately by a small thread of willpower….**_

" Being devoid of feelings, you will obey your master's commands "

**_The fragile thread wan't stong enough to withstand the power of the spell and snapped. Ichigo was whisked off and lost in the deep depths of his soul…._**

_**Ichigo's appearance began to change….His hollow mask appeared fully on his face, broke in half, then hung on the left side of his face….His warm chocolate brown eyes turned cold and lifeless….A hole formed on his chest...**_

_**Lastly, Ichigo's shinigami robes turned white like the arrancars…His new robe was pretty much like Gin's…The white coat had a high collar and there was a slit that ran all the way down his torso, revealing his well-toned abs….If not for the situation at hand, Ichigo looked terribly sexy…**_

As the final touch, Aizen branded a ' 0 ' mark on the right side of Ichigo's neck, marking Ichigo as the new Zero Espada. The mark was also a precautionary measure. Should Ichigo try to break through the seal, the mark would restrain him and bend his will so that he will be Aizen's loyal servant once more.

Aizen snapped his fingers.

At once, the chains binding Ichigo's hands and feets released him.

Ichigo fell to the floor. He knelt down before Aizen and said emotionlessly,

" I am Espada Zero . I serve my master Aizen-sama with my body, mind and soul " .

Aizen let escape a rather victorious smile. Things were going just the way he wanted.

bleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleachbleach

Hey guys!!

Gab here...Sorry took longer this time cuz I went away on vacation...Wheeeee!! Anyway, this chapter only has Ichigo transforming...next chapter will be the invasion to Soul Society...

To all my faithful readers,

Thank you so much !!! I will try my best for ya all !!!

Cheers

Gabriella


	5. Chapter 5

**In Las Noches :**

" I have something to announce. I will like to welcome the newest and highest Espada, Espada Numero, into our family " Aizen proclaimed.

" Ichigo-kun, if you may "

Kurosaki Ichigo, dressed in billowing long white robes, stepped forward. Several Espada gasped.

" But…But…Aizen-sama….he's a …" Szayel Aporro protested weakly.

" Yes, Szayel, do you have anything to tell our newest member? " Aizen cut him off, raising his reiatsu dangerously as he spoke.

Szayel obviously felt Aizen's displeasure weighing down on him, for he replied " No, Aizen-sama. Of course not." And the pink-haired Espada looked down obediently.

" Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Grimmjow and Halibel. I have a job for you. " Aizen ordered as his eyes scanned over the meeting room. He then proceeded to explain about the Royal Scroll that he wanted to retrieve from the Seireitei Library.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Soul Society: **

" Brace yourselves. We are expecting high-ranking Espada and their Fraccions." Yammamoto told the captains. " DO NOT underestimate the Espada. They are not your average Arrancars."

As he spoke, the sky above them ripped apart. Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, and the five Esapda stepped out to greet the shinigami.

_Aizen ?! Oh shit,_ thought all the Gotei 13 captains.

" Fear not shinigami. I will not partake in this child's fight." Aizen told them in a regal manner. " I believe my Espada is more than enough."

Then, Aizen conjured up a throne and sat down pompously on it. Meanwhile, Ichimaru Gin stood beside him as his right-hand man.

Without hesitation, Yamamoto barked out orders. " Soi Fon, Kurotsuchi, Zaraki, you will come with me and guard the wall. They might be planning to lure our military might here, whilst other Espada attacked the areas with weakened guard."

" Unohana, I'm counting on you to take care of the injured. Report casualties to me via a Hell Butterfly evey quarter hour."

Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Kurotsuchi, Zaraki and Unohana then shunpoed away to their respective locations.

" I want the job done as swift as possible. Fraccion, stay back and let your masters do the job." Aizen ordered.

" Hai, Aizen-sama." The Arrancar minions chanted.

" Meanwhile, I have a little surprise for you." Aizen told the major powers of Soul Society.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys !

Gab here. Im really really sorry for publishing only now ! Please forgive me !! Realli realli gomen-nasai ! It's just that I injured myself badly whilst in a horse-racing accident.....for those of u who live in my town, perhaps you've heard of my story in the newspaper?

Anyway, Im back again and fully recovered....:P

Love,

gab


	6. Chapter 6

Kurosaki Ichigo, in all his splendour, stepped into view.

The remaining captains, including the stoic Kuchiki Byakuya, uttered a gasp. Ichigo had truly changed. The free-spirited, vibrant, brave yet kind ryoka boy that had stormed Soul Society by surprise had gone. In his place was a cold, unfeeling creature with a mask hanging over his head-----Vaizard or Arrancar or whatever he was, the shinigami couldn't tell. And they sure as hell did not want to find out.

" Aizen-sama, are they the enemies that you spoke of ?" Ichigo inquired politely.

" AIZEN-SAMA ?! ENEMIES ?!!" Hitsugaya bellowed in a fit of rage. He obviously did not take kindly to the new Ichigo.

" Have you fallen so low, Kurosaki Ichigo, that you would bow in servitude to a man who deceived and betrayed all of us?" Byakuya questioned demandingly.

" Er...guys? Hate to break it to ya, but I don't think Ichigo-kun remember us." Kyouraku Shunsui, whose lazy and easy-going demeanor did no justice to his underlying cunningness and intelligence, pointed out.

" Remember what?" Ichigo sneered. "I don't need to know anything. Aizen-sama's word is law." Ichigo stated.

Ichigo then pulled down his high collar, revealing his pale slender neck.

Many sharp intook of breaths were heard.

A black '0' , undoubtedly, was imprinted on the Ichigo's neck------the absolute mark of servitude. It was then clear as day to whom Ichigo's loyalties lay.

" Ichigo-kun, I can't believe you have THE mark." Ukitake said, dumbfounded.

" Hmph, so what. It's just a mark. Kurosaki can fight agaist this. I know he can." Hitsugaya said.

" I don't think any of you understand the true implications of this mark. Well, no need for words. Allow me to demonstrate." Aizen told them smugly.

" Ichigo-kun, come here for a second." Aizen commanded.

Ichigo gladly obeyed. He hurried over to his precious master's side and knelt down respectfully." At this point, there was a general outburst of anger. Royalty, after all, should NEVER kneel.

" Hai, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen Sousuke then leaned over. A long finger reached out and traced the 'O' mark on Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo trembled slightly as he felt Aizen's finger travel down his smooth neck and circle back up again. However, knowing that his master would be displeased if he did otherwise, he obediently stayed put.

" How does it feel, shinigami? To watch your royal prince being tormented and controlled by me, knowing that nothing you say or do will ever reach him?" Aizen tormented the shinigami as he continued his ministrations.

The shinigami all watched in horror.

" You see now? He is totally under my control. I can order him to do anything I want and he will obey my every command." Aizen smirked victoriously.

" Aizen, you BASTARD. How DARE you do this to the crown prince ?! You sick bastard…I will make you pay…" Hitsugaya started off towars Ichigo, intending to knock some sense into the orange-haired shingami's head, whom apparently, was too brainwashed to fight back.

" Stop." Byakuya intercepted. " I will fight to protect his honor." With his hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou, Byakuya prepared himself for a bloody fight with Ichigo.

" Don't hurt him much, Byakuya. Can't damage his pretty little royal face now can we?" Kyouraku grinned, as he too prepared for battle.

" That is, my senior, assuming I actually can."

Battles ensued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo minna !

Here's e next chappie ! I hope this chapter turns out okay.....cuz im realli bumped :P

Enjoy !

Lovie,

Gab


	7. Chapter 7

" Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ," Byakuya muttered as the notorious rows of long blade appeared on the ground beside him.

" Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu !" Ichigo yelled as he too launched into bankai mode. However, instead of being black, the long blade was now white. Ichigo then moved viciously towards Byakuya with frightening speed.

" Getsuga Tenshou…" Ichigo whispered. A huge, black crescent sliced through the air towards Byakuya. As Byakuya attempted to deftly flash backwards, he realized in horror, that Ichigo was already behind him. The last thing he heard was a soft murmuring of " Getsuga Tenshou" before ominous red reiatsu---tinged with red---engulfed him completely.

" What's the matter, Kuchiki Byakuya ?!". " Can't measure up to a lowly ryoka such as myself ?" Ichigo quoted.

" You do realize that I'm holding back, no?" " If I so much as yell out loud Getsuga Tenshou, you're a goner."

" No matter…I'm going to have to finish this battle right away."

Byakuya---panting heavily for breath---eyes widened considerably when Ichigo let out a series of high-pitched maniacal laughter as he swung the huge cleaver Zangetsu by its wrappings, and thrusted it forward with god-like speed.

The sword pierced through Byakuya's left shoulder.

" Payback for last time." Ichigo told him gleefully, revenge glittering in his cold eyes.

Byakuya, with his world famous self control, managed not to cry out loud as he felt a huge stab of pain in his left shoulder blade. He felt drained as fresh, crimson blood literally poured out of his shoulder. He tried his best to compose his features whilst his brain slowly processed Ichigo's words.

He paused in his tracks.

_**Did the boy remember? During their fight at Soukyoku hill, he had used his kidou to punch a hole in the orange-haired substitute shinigami's shoulder blade.**_

" Hmm…Looks like he still bears a grudge against me over that incident." Byakuya mused.

_**But if Aizen had erased the boy's memories completely to turn him into a mindless minion, then how could that particular memory have been retained? It seems that the boy's body was remembering without conscious thought.**_

**Looks like there was still hope.**

" Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya called out. " I know you're in there somewhere. Fight him, boy. I know your will is strong. You have proven that fact to me from time to time. Resist him."

" What the hell, Byakuya ? !!!! I'm Kurosaki Ichigo ! What are you babbling about !" Ichigo retorted fiercely, baffled by the strange turn of events. After all, it was not often that whilst in the middle of a life-and-death battle that your enemy declared you're not you, and somehow call your name, asking you to resist yourself. The idea was pathetically ludicrous.

_**Perhaps my getsuga tenshou hit him on the head?**_Ichigo thought inwardly.

" Besides, what got your panties in a bunch ?" Ichigo asked mockingly.

" I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya rebutted sharply.

Furious was an understatement to describe what Ichigo was feeling right at that very moment. He was ENRAGED, to say the least. Ichigo wanted to fly into a rage, wanted so badly to beat the crap out of the girly, flower-powered taichou, but he restrained himself most admirably.

" I AM KUROSAKI ICHIGO !!!" Ichigo spat menacingly. _**Honestly, what was the world coming to? I can't believe that I'm engaged in a hot argument with my ENEMY on whether I'm me or not.**_

" No, you are not. The Kurosaki Ichigo I know would never side with the traitors." Byakuya insisted stubbornly.

" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND !!!" Ichigo finally lost it and yelled, " I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! For the last fucking time, I AM KUROSAKI ICHIGO !"

" Besides, I am one of Aizen-sama's top Espada," Ichigo added proudly.

Ichigo had enough of Byakuya's 'nonsense'. He released one tenth of the enormous reiatsu that he had been holding back all along, and prepared to deal Byakuya the finishing blow.

Byakuya gasped. The boy truly had been holding back. The dark black reiatsu that he had been emitting previously was nothing compared to now. Byakuya had difficulties breathing normally, and even standing upright. Certainly, the heavy injuries he had sustained whilst facing off aginst Ichigo's getsuga tenshou was not helping.

If that was the level of Espada Numero, then Byakuya shuddered to think how Soul Society was going to defeat Aizen Sousuke and his little 'gang'.

Without hesitation, Ichigo struck Byakuya down.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Meanwhile….**

" Hurry renji! We might not catch him." Rukia urged Renji, who was trying to keep up with the raven-haired shinigami, as they shunpoed over rooftops.

" This reiatsu…."

Even though it had a dark, evil Arrancar tinge to it, it was unmistakeable.

" Ichigo…" Rukia whispered worriedly.

" I hope we're not too late."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys ! :P

Gab here. Whew chapter 7 is finally up. I hope this was better than the last chapter. I was kinda spurred on to write the last chapter the way I did because of some war movie i had watched, where the hero changed sides. :(

Anyway, Ichigo and Aizen's relationship is STRICTLY PROFESSIONAL. Srry if I had suggested otherwise. :)

Hope you enjoy my work !

Love,

gab


End file.
